Broken Life
by AuroraColette
Summary: How do you learn to live your life again once everything has changed? How do you learn to trust anyone? After a horrible life leaving her broken how will Bella over come her fears of the male race. OOC. usually pairings. All Human. R&R.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Preface

How do you learn to live again? How do you learn to trust again? My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 18 and am starting college, but how do you learn to trust those around you after a past like mine?

12 years ago, my mother died. She was murdered here in Seattle on her way home from a shopping trip. My older brother Emmett was 8 and I was 6. After my mom died things in my house changed.

Charlie became a drunk when he wasn't on the clock as Fork's chief of Police, and Emmett well he wasn't around much either, he was usually off with his football buddies and other friends, partying. I spent most of my time home alone with Charlie, and as I grew older and matured physically our relationship changed.

I started high school and everything changed even more. I meet my now ex boyfriend Jacob Black in my freshmen year. He was a junior like Emmett. A few weeks after we started dating he took advantage of me at one of the football after parties.

I was completely broken after that hating those around me, Charlie, and Jake both for the same reason. But I never did tell anyone about what was happening. I knew the things they did were wrong, but Jacob liked to hit a lot, so if I ever told anyone I was convinced that he would beat the shit out of me. And as for Charlie, well who would believe that the chief of police would sexually assault his own daughter?

I never told Emmett, I knew he wouldn't believe me plus he was always gone and it only got worse once he left for college, and Jacob would visit me every weekend. So I kept everything a secret, carrying the burden of my broken life on my own.

Once I graduated High school I packed my things, told Charlie that I was leaving and never coming back, I got hit at least twice for that one. And broke up with Jacob, after catching him home during the summer with Jessica Stanly in his living, to never come near me again, otherwise I'd finally tell Emmett or anyone what he had done.

So here I stand in front of the co-ed dorms of the Seattle State University. And I'm afraid, of trying to start a new life. Because how do you change your past, and start to trust people when the only people you thought truly loved you have taken advantage of you?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

I stood outside the dorms for a few minutes, watching as students came and went from the building, my brown hair blowing in the breeze around me. I was excited to have finally escaped my horrible past, but I was also just as terrified as to what might happen here.

I released a sigh that I didn't even realize I had been holding and picked up my blue duffel bag and black suitcase from the ground and walked into the building. A small girl with spiky black hair was just walking in at the same time and held the door open for me.

"Thank you." I said as I followed her in to the building. "Not a problem. I know how hard it can be to get in and out of this place with your hands full." She said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I'm Alice by the way. So do you know which room they've assigned you to?" she asked as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Bella, and yeah I'm supposed to be in room 13." I replied stopping mid-step as I hear Alice scream rather excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! You're Isabella? Bella Swan, Emmett's little sister?" she squealed. I sighed softly; I knew this would happen all over again. "Yes I'm Emmett's sister." I said sounding a little reluctant to confess it. "Oh sorry I didn't mean it that way. It's just I've heard so much about you, that I couldn't wait to meet you." She said as we walked down the hall towards my new dorm room.

"It's okay; I've heard it all throughout high school. But do you mind me asking why you're so excited to meet me?" I asked as we stopped in front of the door marked room 13. "Oh well because you're my roommate." She said as she pulled out a key and opened the door.

I stood there for a moment after she opened the door and walked in. The room wasn't exactly what I expected it to be. The walks and carpets were a cream color rather than a boring white. There was a tiled section for a kitchen, and a tall table with eight chairs around it in the dining room. In the living room was a couch, coffee table, two side tables, a TV, three different game consoles and a book case full of DVDs, and video games.

There were two other people in the room as well. One was a male, blonde, and he was sitting on the couch watching the television. The other was a female, blonde as well, and she sat at the table reading what looked like a fashion magazine. Both of them had looked up when Alice cleared her throat.

"Hey guys, Bella's here." She announced as she pulled me into the room and closed the door behind us. The man on the couch stood immediately and walked over to us. He had blue eyes and a friendly smile. "Jasper Hale, nice to finally meet Emmett's baby sister." He said as he took my duffel bag from me and smiled.

I smiled back politely be a little shaken, sure I didn't know this man but I was still a little nervous to be around males in general. "Nice to meet you too, Jasper." The woman at the table just turned back to her magazine.

"That's Rosalie; she's my sister and Emmett's girlfriend." Jasper told me when he noticed my gaze fell on her. "Well why don't we show you to our room and you can get settled before the other two get home." Alice suggested as I continued to look around the room.

I nodded briefly before following Alice and Jasper down the hallway that was off to the right. "Our room is split into four. We have the living room and kitchen area for all of us to share, and then the four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The guys stay on the left side of the dorm while use girls get the right." Alice began as she opened another door and walked in with me and Jasper behind her.

"Since you and I are the youngest we'll share a room. Rosalie has her own room at the end of the hall and the bath room is across the way." She continued. "The guys are similar, Emmett has his room and Edward and I share a room." Jasper spoke as he set my duffel bag down on the bed next to me.

"Edward?" I asked as he was the only one I haven't meet or seen yet. "He's my brother, you'll like him. He's very musical." Alice said with a smile on her face. "And what about Rosalie she didn't seem to like me much?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about her. If I know my sister she'd just worried that Emmett will now have to divide the attention that he usually gives to her with you now. Just don't let her get to you and everything will be fine." Jasper promised; I just nodded. "Now I'll let you ladies get Bella here settled in before Emmett and Edward get home, then we can all go out for some food." Jasper said as he turned and walked out of the room.

I sat down for a moment on the bed that I assumed was mine, as the other was already covered in pink and black sheets. "Alright so first things first we need to get you unpacked so we can see what all you need still, and then we can go shopping." Alice said as she pulled up my suitcase from the floor and began unpacking it.

"Shopping Alice? Um… I don't really have much money to go shopping with." I confessed as I pulled out some of my clothes and placed them in my drawers. "Nonsense Bella. You live here with us so we'll help you out." Alice responded as she placed my placed my classic books on the shelves of the bookcase.

"I don't know Alice; I just don't feel comfortable using your money that way." I shrugged not wanting her to think I was being rude by refusing. "Bella, do you really think I'd let Emmett's little sister, and my new best friend freeze just because she didn't have enough money to buy herself a bed set to sleep with at night?" Alice asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

I smiled a little; I had never had many friends before let alone been someone's best friend. "Well when you put it that way, I'll try not to complain too much about it." I said. Once we were finished we just sat in our room talking about the different things to do in and around Seattle.

Suddenly the front door opened and closed followed by another door opening and closing on the other side of the dorm. I followed Alice out of the room and just as we walked into the main room the front door opened again and in walked Emmett.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Standing in the middle of the door way, Emmett dropped all of his things as soon as his eyes fell on me standing next to Alice. A huge smile spread across his face as his eyes swept over me. In all honesty Emmett and I haven't seen each other in about three years.

He never came home for the holidays, but he would call every now and then to at least check on me. I smiled back and left Alice's side, jumping up into Emmett's waiting arms for a long overdue hug.

Emmett had always taken care of me before mom passed, and I trusted him enough to know he wouldn't do to me what Charlie and Jacob did. But I still never told him what happened in fear that he wouldn't believe me, of that he would get hurt trying to protect me if he did. This was my problem to bare.

Emmett sat me back on my feet and placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a once over. "Man my little baby Bells is all grown up." He said with a smile. I blushed a little, "Well it has been a little more than 2 years since you've last seen me." I retorted. "Very true Bells. So have you met my Rosie yet?" he asked as he walked over to Rosalie who was now standing in the kitchen holding a diet coke.

"Um… Not really. Once I got here Alice rushed me to my room to set up." I told him, leaving out how Rosalie didn't even spare a second glance at me when I came in the room. "Oh well Bella this is Rosalie Hale. Rosie this is my little sister Bella." Emmett said as he walked back over with Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a small smile trying to be polite. "Like wise." Rosalie said before walking back over to the table and picking up her magazine. "I'll go see if Edward is ready." Alice said as she left down the guy's hall towards Jasper and Edward's room.

"So Bella how's good old dad doing?" Emmett asked as her plopped down on the couch next to Jasper. "Charlie? Oh well he's doing fine I suppose, same as usual." I said standing behind him and Jasper while leaning against the couch.

"You know I never understood why you always called him Charlie and never dad." Emmett said as he shook his head. I just stood there trying to think of something to say. Lucky for me Alice walked back into the room at the same moment.

"Edward says to head out, and he'll catch up with us after he showers and changes." She announced. "Alright let's head out then. Bella you can ride with Alice and Jasper since I'm sure she has already decided that were shopping first before eating dinner." Emmett said as he got up from the couch and walked over to the closet grabbing his jacket and one other that he helped Rosalie into and his keys.

Alice grabbed my coat and tossed it to me before grabbing her own and pulling it on as she grabbed her keys off the counter. We were out of the dorm and in the cars in a matter of minutes. Alice drove a nice yellow 911 turbo porch, and Emmett had upgraded his old pickup for a green jeep.

We drove down the streets towards the mall, parking off to the side before getting out. A light breeze was blowing as we excited the cars and made our way into the mall. "Alright Bella, Rose, and I will go do some shopping, and you guys can just do whatever until Edward shows up. I told him to meet us here." Alice said as she linked arms with me and Rosalie.

We walked away from the guys and towards bed, bath, and beyond. "Okay Bella, what colors do you want for your side of the room?" she asked as we entered the store. I thought about it for a moment remembering that all of her stuff was black and pink.

"Um… Well I don't want our things to clash so why don't we just stick to black and how about an emerald green, it will really match well with the pink." I said and watched as Alice just smiled a knowing smile and nodded her head in agreement.

We walked around the store a bit looking at a few different bedding sets. We finally settles on a black and emerald green set with geometric patterns, and a cotton thread count of 200. Once we had the bedding Alice somehow talked me into clothes shopping, a new outfit for the first day of school as well as a new pair of pajamas I was lucky that was all she bought for me.

The first outfit she picked out was a pair of black skinny jeans, a green long sleeve shirt and black vest for the top, and a pair of three inch heeled boots, and with those I really didn't know how I was going to survive the first day of school.

My pajamas were an emerald green chiffon nightie with a sweetheart neckline and a bow detail in black, complete with a matching robe, thank goodness.

Finally Alice announced that we were finished shopping. Rosalie and Alice had twice as many bags as I did. As we were walking back towards Emmett and Jasper a third person had joined them. His back was to me and all I could see was that he had messy bronze hair on the top of his head. His black shirt read 'Cullen' on the back and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans.

Emmett and Jasper left his side the help Alice and Rosalie with their bags, I refused as I was only carrying two bags and could easily do it myself. The five of us walked back over to join the last member of our party.

It was Alice though that cleared her voice to speak. "Edward this is Isabella Swan, Emmett's sister. Bella this is Edward Cullen, my older brother." As she said this Edward turned around to face the rest of us, and I was met with a pair of bright emerald green eyes.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Isabella Swan." He said as he held out his hand to me. I looked at him confused for a moment by what he just said and then set one of my bags down to shake his hand. "Um… Nice to meet you too." I said placing my hand in his and shaking once, I dropped his hand immediately as I felt a shock jolt my hand.

He smiled crookedly at me for a moment before reaching down and picking up the bag I head set down. "You don't have to I can…" I began before he raised his hand to stop me, "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you carry this yourself." He said with a smile as we all turned and left the mall.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

As we all walked out to the cars Alice smiled back at me. "Hey Bella, I'm going to put all of our shopping bags in the back seat of my car. So there won't be any room for you to sit back there, maybe you should ride with Edward." She said.

I just stared at her in shock for a moment. That… Evil little…. Pixie. How could she just decide that I was going to ride with alone with some guy I didn't even know, who happened to be her brother none the less. Well okay so it's not completely her fault, she doesn't know of my aversion to all things male as no one knows about that.

"Alice I don't know, can't I just ride with you and Jasper ride with your brother?" I asked trying to find some way to not have to be alone with him or any other male anytime soon. "What you don't want to ride with me Isabella?" Edward asked feigning hurt.

I thought about it for a moment while Alice tried to give me puppy dog eyes. I looked back at Edward who was still looking like I had hurt his feelings. I sighed as much as I didn't want to I gave Alice my bags and then walked over to stand next to Edward.

"It's Bella by the way." I said to him as he opened the passenger door for me. I slid into the seat and watched as the others got into their cars and pulled away while Edward walked around and climbed in to the driver's seat.

He started the car and turned on his iPod before pulling out and following the others. The silence in the car was beginning to become slightly unpleasant as I stared out the window thinking of different scenarios in my mind of things I would have expected from the male race from my past with Jacob.

"So Bella, tell me something most people don't know about you." Edward asked trying to fill the silence. My mind went immediately back to my past, but that was something I wasn't going to talk about. "Um… I love to read classic novels." I said not really having anything else to tell him. I had never had to talk much about myself before.

"Like Romeo & Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and Wuthering Heights?" he asked cutting his eyes to me before looking back at the road. "Yes, like those." I responded biting my lower lip. "So which one is your favorite then?" he continued to question me. "I like anything written by Jane Austin, but I's have to say that my favorite is Wuthering Heights." I answered.

"Really? Well I never understood it. The characters are all ghastly people who ruin each other's lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet, or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story." He said.

"You have some serious issues with the classics." I snapped. "Well what is it that appeals to you so much about that book then?" He asked quiet curiously, cutting his gaze to my face again. "I'm not sure; I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart — not her selfishness or his evil, or even death in the end…" I explained through my scattered thoughts.

His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. "I still think it would be a better story if either one of them had on redeeming quality." "I think that is the point," I disagreed "Their love is their only redeeming quality."

He just shook his head and smiled before pulling into a parking space and turning the car off. We both climbed out of the car and slowly made our way over to the others who were waiting by Emmett's jeep. "Finally! Now we can eat!" Emmett shouted turning with Rosalie under his arm and walking into the bar.

The inside of the bar was crowded with other college students eating, drinking, and dancing. I was immediately uncomfortable being surrounded by this many drunk men. And there wasn't much room to move through the crowds either.

Alice noticed my discomfort and linked her arm with mine to help me stick with the others. "It's something you'll get used to." She said over the deafening music coming from the speakers. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes as she led us through the packed bodies towards an empty table in the back.

Once we were all seated Emmett ordered wings and onion rings for the table and everyone else ordered their different drinks, I just stuck with Coke. "So Em, you and Edward ready for the homecoming game coming up in a couple of weeks against Washington?" Jasper asked over the uproar of the other students.

"Yeah, I think our team has a great chance of beating Washington this year." Emmett responded. "I wouldn't doubt it if we made it all the way to the championship game." Edward added. I looked at the two of them for a moment. Alice said Edward was musical but she never mentioned that he played football as well.

"You play on the team with Emmett?" I asked. "Yeah, have been for a year now. Our team made it to the playoffs last year. I know we'll do even better this year especially with that new transfer student." I nodded my head as Alice spoke up. "Edward also plays the piano in the schools music program. He's studying to be a composer." Alice said with a proud smile on her face.

"You do?" I asked turning my attention back to Edward. "What can I say? I've got to stay in shape somehow while sitting around writing music all day." He responded with that crooked smile of his while running his left hand through his messy bronze hair.

The conversation flowed freely after that. I never really relaxed. Eventually we all returned to the dorm, the guys helped us carry our bags up and then left to their side of the dorm to head off to bed. We still had one more day before classes would begin.

Once in our room Alice and I put together my bed set, and then I grabbed my toiletries and new nightie that Alice insisted I wear to bed and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water as I undressed from my jeans and long sleeve shirt. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water go to work on my tense muscles.

I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner before shaving my legs and bikini area and washing my body with my freesia and lavender body wash. After the water began to run cold I stepped out of the shower and dried my body before pulling on a pair of black lace cheekies to match my night gown and robe.

I let my wavy wet hair fall down my back as I gathered my things and left the bathroom. Alice was already asleep when I got back to our room, but I wasn't tired just yet. So I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights off the bookshelf and a small flannel blanket and mad my way to the living room. I laid on the couch with the side lamp on and read until I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes in the early morning Alice was leaning over me. I screamed for a moment slightly confused, until I remembered that I was still laying in the living room. Alice moved her hands from her ears, "And they all said I was loud." She laughed as the others all ran into the living room to see what was going on.

I pulled my blanket up around my even more. "Sorry guys, I just startled Bella." Alice said with a smile. Emmett and Edward sighed and Jasper just laughed. But Rosalie looked rather annoyed and stalked off down the hall from where she came.

Emmett walked into the kitchen and started pulling stuff out to make breakfast. Edward sat at the table and jasper joined Alice on the couch as I stood with my blanket wrapped around me and went to our room to change out of that chemise, I wasn't comfortable being around everyone with only that on.

Once in a pair of sweats and a shirt I rejoined the others, sitting on the couch. "So what is everyone doing today?" I asked. "Well Edward and I have practice again at noon." Emmett replied as he threw some eggs in a pan. "Alice and I will be picking up everyone's schedules; you're welcome to join us." Jasper shrugged with a light smile. "Sure I have nothing better to do today, other than read my classics." I said looking back at Edward who was shaking his head a laughing lightly.

Around 10 Rosalie left the dorm, after kissing Emmett goodbye of course. Alice said she had some spa appointment. Everyone else kind of just sat wound watching Emmett and Jasper play Left for Dead on the Xbox 360°. As I neared noon everyone started gathering their things to leave.

Alice had me change out of my sweats in to a pair of jeans and pull my hair back into a loose ponytail. Edward and Emmett took their bags and headed off to football practice leaving me, Jasper and Alice in the dorm to pick up the schedules.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room talking while I went to grab my coat from our room before we left the dorm. Walking down the halls of the dorm building, Alice and I had our arms linked. "So Bella, what was it like living in Forks? Jasper asked as he held the door open for Alice and I to walk through.

I thought it over for a moment, becoming slightly saddened by the memories of my past with Charlie and Jacob, and the way my life seemed to be broken because of them. "It was nothing special. I spent most of my time at home, usually reading. At school a lot of people referred to me as, the football star, Emmett Swan's little sister, but I never had many friends. The one I thought I had, I caught with my ex just before moving here." I said looking at the ground as I walked, watching to make sure I didn't trip and bring Alice down with me.

"Well then I can understand why you weren't too happy about me asking if you were Emmett's little sister." Alice said with a small giggle as we walked into the office. There was a small line for the schedules, and most of the people in line were freshmen.

There was a guy in front of us who was about 5' 10" in height and had this really bright auburn hair. When we entered the office he had turned to look at us and his grey-blue gaze swept over us before settling on me, a small smile forming on his lips.

I shifted my gaze to the floor as I became slightly uncomfortable from his staring. "Hey, I'm Tristan. Welcome to Seattle State." He said as he held his hand out for me to shake. When I didn't raise my gaze or my hand to meet his, Alice took the liberty of introducing us. "I'm Alice, this is Bella, and that's Jasper." She said as she pointed to each of us.

They let their hands fall back to their sides. Alice was watching me from the corner of her gaze, so I finally looked up from the ground. "Well it's nice to meet you, all; maybe we'll have a few classes together. I'm looking forward to seeing you around campus Bella." He said before turning back around as it was now his turn to get his schedule. We got our schedules as well as the others and returned to the dorm, and sat around watching movies until the others got home.

A little after 5 I decided to make dinner for everyone. Rosalie had arrived home around 4:30 and went to her room. I pulled out some beef from the fridge and decided to make stir fry with some of the frozen veggies. Emmett and Edward walked in at about 5:30, just as I finished with dinner.

"God if our team doesn't start following directions we won't even be able to make it to playoffs." He complained as he opened the front door. "They play well, and the new kid he's one of our best players. But I just don't understand why everyone felt like not listening today, or running the plays we needed them too." Edward commented as he sat down on the couch with Jasper and Alice.

Emmett just sighed as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and turned to walk out. I was still standing by the stove, so used to no one really paying much attention to me that it really didn't faze me that he hadn't noticed that I had made dinner, until he stopped standing right next to me.

"Wow Bells, I didn't expect you to cook for us." He said gaining the attention of the others. "Well I'm just used to having to cook Charlie's dinner every day, and I figured you and Edward would be too tired to want to go out." I told him as I shrugged it off like it was nothing, because that is just what it was nothing.

Everyone grabbed a plate, even Rosalie which I have to admit kind of surprised me. We all talked about our schedules, comparing them to see if anyone had any classes together. Alice and I have the same English, while Edward, Jasper, and I have math together. They were a little surprised to see that I was that high in math. And my last class was dance which I share with Alice, and Rosalie. The guys have football practice at that time and Jasper has a free period. He said that in the spring it would be filled with baseball practice.

After dinner we all watched The Last House on the Left, before getting ready for bed. In the morning Alice woke me up really early to get ready for school. She dressed me in the outfit she had bought at the mall, curled my already wavy hair, and applied some make up to my face.

It made me a little uncomfortable to be this dressed up, but she insisted and I didn't want to be rude. We left our room and went into the main room. Rosalie was at the table eating what looked like cereal, Jasper and Emmett we watching some cartoon show, and Edward was leaning against the counter.

Everyone looked up as we entered the room. I blushed a little as I gained everyone's attention. Emmett laughed, "I see Alice has gotten a hold of you Bells." Jasper just shook his head along with Rosalie. "Well I think she looks cute." Alice said trying to defend her work.

"Yes, but do you know that Bells is extremely clumsy, and is likely to trip at least twice throughout the morning?" Emmett asked her raising one of his eyebrows. Alice turned to look at me, while I just looked down at my hands. "I didn't want to seem rude." I said softly. Alice just shook her head and turned back to the others. "Well we should head off to class before we're late." And with that everyone grabbed their bags and left the dorm.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Emmett ended up being right about the tripping. I tripped once going down the stairs; I got lucky though because Edward was walking behind me and caught me around the waist before I could fall. Though my reaction to his hands on me was something none of them had expected, as I tensed up and closed my eyes looking like I was about to cry.

After that Alice walked next to me to make sure that I wouldn't trip again. But it didn't help much; as I tripped over my own feet as we walked into our English class. I had bumped into a girl as I tripped. She had about shoulder length black hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail. "I'm so sorry." I apologized continuously.

"It's alright. No blood; no foul." She said with a bright smile. "Names Angela." She continued as she held out her hand. I shook it gently, "Bella, nice to meet you." We took our seats before the teacher began his lecture.

Alice, Angela, and I talked some more after our first class as we had some time before our second class. We learned that Angela had dance class with us later in the day. Angela also has a boyfriend named Ben; they've been together since their junior year of high school.

We all parted ways and I walked to my math class. I was more nervous to be in this class, as Alice wouldn't be with me, but Edward and Jasper were, and that didn't help to calm my nerves enough as they were both guys. When I entered the class I backed into the door, as I was immediately meet with the back of someone with auburn hair standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry." He said as he turned around to see who he had caused to stumble. His eyes roamed over my body for a moment before landing on my face. "Oh! Hey Bella." He said as he recognized me. "Um… Hey… Tristan, right?" I asked a little uneasy about the lake of distance there was between us.

"Yeah Tristan. Hey this is cool, us having the same math class. "Yeah, I guess." I said as I felt the door open behind me, causing me to fall backwards as I had pressed myself up against it trying to put some space between Tristan and me. I fell back and into a pair of arms. I closed my eyes for a moment to hold back a scream.

When I finally opened my eyes I was met with those emerald eyes that only belonged to Edward. Jasper was standing behind the door as he had been the one to open it. I stood up immediately, blushing and walked away from all three of them without a word and sat in the back of the class where I wouldn't be noticed.

Dance was next, and at first this class was proving to be a living nightmare. Because of my balance mainly, or lack thereof I should say. I fell about five times, gaining laughs from just about everyone, Rosalie included, at first. But when a few people started whispering about how I was Emmett Swan's little sister and was there for "friends" with Rosalie, I guess she didn't like it. So when I fell my sixth time she came over and helped Alice and Angela help me up.

"Look Bella, if you're going to be associated with me we're going to have to work on your balance, and dancing. I won't be mocked because of your clumsiness. I have worked too hard to gain my reputation." She whispered. I just nodded my head, too much in shock to give her an actual answer.

For the rest of class I fell maybe once, but other than that Rosalie and Alice were helping me balance out quite a lot. By the time the three of us reached the dorms I was tired, and my feet hurt. The three of us walked in and sat down on the couch. Jasper joined us a few minutes later turning on some chick flick and ordering pizza for dinner.

The pizza arrived about an hour later and Emmett and Edward walked in the door about 10 minutes after the pizza. They both walked in the door and dropped their bags on the ground right next to the door. "Hey guys, how was practice?" Alice asked.

"Much better than yesterday that is for sure." Emmett replied as he occupied the seat I had abandoned on the couch. I was sitting at the dining room table eating some pizza, to allow the others to have a place to sit. Edward had walked over and joined me when he got home.

"It was only better because none of them wanted to stay an extra hour to run drills." Edward joked with a mouth full of pizza. "And I'll keep threatening them with drills as long as it will keep them in line." Emmett replied. I picked up a plate and a few slices of pizza and took it over to Emmett after grabbing him a coke from the fridge.

"Here eat something it will help you relax." I said, just like I would have told Charlie after a long day of work. I shuddered at the thought and then sat back down at the table to finish eating my pizza. We spent the rest of the night taking turns playing Rockband 2 on the Wii. It turns out that I can play the drums quite well.

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly. I had a few run ins with Tristan, and Edward and Jasper were always near me in Math, which was beginning to become more comfortable as I got to know them a little better.

The only class I was still dreading was dance. Though I was getting better at it, I was still having a little trouble with my balance. The girls and I would practice at the dorm when none of the guys were around; we didn't want them to know how well I was getting. Mine and Rosalie's relationship was getting to be a little better.

Now it is Friday, September 18th and we have the first football game of the season tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

A/N: Fair warning now this is likely my longest chapter so far. And I was going to make it shorter but it was either chapter 6 or chapter 7 would be longer and since everything in this chapter kind of goes together I just left it as is. I really hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Chapter 6

We spent the morning in classes but once we were finished, Alice rushed us back to the dorm. "We have to get ready." She exclaimed as we walked through the door of our dorm room. "Ready for what?" I asked; I had assumed we'd go to the game but I didn't think I'd have to dress up for it.

Alice had disappeared into Jasper and Edward's room so it was Rosalie who had answered me. "For the first foot ball game of the season, the homecoming game, the last game of the year before playoffs, and if we make it to the championship game, we dress up in the school colors. For those of us who have access to them we wear the team jerseys. I usually wear on of Emmett's and Alice wears one of Edwards." She said with a shrug walking into her room to change.

"And you'll wear one of Edwards too." Alice said as she reappeared from his room. I was slightly confused. "But why would I wear Edward's, Emmett is my brother so shouldn't I wear one of his?" I asked her as I followed her back to our room.

"Well you could, but Emmett's shirt would be way too big on you. Edward's is smaller, it will still be big but nothing compared to how Emmett's would look on you." She said as she pulled out a pair of my dark skinny jeans from my drawer.

I shrugged and took the jeans from her. I had learned by this point that it was just better to let Alice have her way when it came to clothes. She also handed me her brother's home team jersey, a pair of black socks, and my black and green Nike's.

I left our room to change in the bathroom. Once I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror, she was right Edward's shirt was a little big, but it did fit nicely. It was a little strange though to see his number on the front of the shirt. While I was in the bathroom, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and let a few stray strands fall to frame my face.

When I returned to the room Alice was dressed in Edward's away jersey, a pair of black skinny jeans with her hair clipped back so it was out of her face. She had tied her shirt on the right side so his shirt would fit her better. "Wow that looks really good on you, Bella," she said as she walked over and pulled the shirt a little tighter to the left side and tied it in a knot like she had done hers.

"Thanks. You don't think Edward will mind that I'm borrowing his shirt?" I asked her a she came around to do some of my makeup. "No I don't think he will mind. It looks good on you; he might even let you keep it." She said with a wink and that knowing smile I had seen on her face since I first met her.

Once Rosalie was ready to go we left the dorm, and headed out to the field for the game. We were sitting on the bleachers with Angela, and Ben, when Tristan spotted us and came to sit beside me. So now I had Alice on my left and Tristan on my right with Angela, Ben, and Rosalie sitting in front of me. Everyone was cheering and shouting as the guys took the field, myself included, to start the game soon.

But my excitement for the game didn't last long. As the announcer cam on over the speakers to introduce the game, I started to scan the names on the back of the jerseys.

"Welcome everyone to the first game of the season. Our new captain this year is none other than quarterback Emmett Swan. And he has whipped our team into shape. Also returning this year is Edward Cullen as our running back. And our new linebacker, just transferred from Washington State, let's welcome him to the team, Jacob Black."

As soon as that name was spoken I almost choked. "Bella! Bella are you alright?" Tristan asked when he noticed my stunned expression. Alice looked over when she overheard Tristan. "Bella, what's the matter? What's wrong?" I heard Alice but I wasn't paying much attention to either of them at the moment, as my focus was on the field where standing between Emmett and Edward stood a much taller, darker skinned guy, with the bold white block letters that spelled out "BLACK" across his back.

As if he could feel my gaze on him, he turned around and easily found me in the crowd. His eyes locked with mine as he smiled at me. I had to fight back tears and the vomit that had risen in my throat. I nodded my head gently before looking back at Alice and then Tristan. "Yeah I'm alright." I finally managed to answer then weakly. "I just need something to drink." With that I stood and left the two of them sitting there looking rather confused.

Jacob must have still been watching me because he ran over when I reached the bottom of the steps. "Hey Bella, honey, long time no see." He said walking on the ground beside me. "Leave me alone Jake." I replied bitterly, letting slip his nickname I used to call him by. "Aw come on, don't be like that. Besides you know I like it when you call me Jake."

I rolled my eyes as I stepped off the walk way and was no standing on the same level as him. "Don't be like what Jacob? You're the one that cheated on me remember?" I shouted at him as I tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back against his chest. "You know Jess meant nothing, I didn't even do anything with her. She was the one who threw herself on me." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at his closeness. "Just let me go Jacob or I'll tell Emmett all about what happened when I was with you." I threatened, but I should have known it was an empty threat as I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. I could hear his smirk in his voice when he spoke again. "I'm actually a little surprised that you haven't yet. I wonder why?" I rubbed my left arm involuntarily as he spoke.

A few months ago there was a huge bruise there that Jacob had left after one of our fights, of which I forgave him for at the time. "Please, just leave me alone." I repeated, finally I turned my head to look back over my shoulder and watched him walk away with his hands raised in the air a little, that smirk still on his face.

I looked over to Emmett and Edward; both were watching the exchange between Jacob and I. Emmett looked slightly confused while Edward looked upset for a moment, before his eyes racked over my back and a small smile appeared on his lips. I smiled and waved at the two of them standing there, before giving them a thumbs p wishing them good luck on the game.

I got to the concession stand and got a soda for myself and one for Alice and Rosalie as well, and returned to my seat handing Rosalie hers on the way to my seat. It wasn't until I sat down that I noticed that Tristan wasn't sitting next to me.

I looked to Alice slightly confused, "He left shortly after you did. First he asked about your shirt, so I explained to him that it was Edward's and you were borrowing it. Then when that guy had his arms around your waist he seemed to get upset and then walked away." She shrugged.

"What was that by the way?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment before shrugging and turning the watch the game. "Oh nothing really. I just know him from a long time ago." I said as off handedly as possible, trying to suppress the vomit again.

After that we sat and watched the game cheering with the others. I knew the basics of football which helped me to understand the game and explain it to Alice. Charlie and I would watch the game every Sunday and Monday, he always explained what was happening to me. I was slightly glad that I at least had one good memory of Charlie.

The game was great, our team won 40 to 20, and Emmett wanted the team to go out and celebrate their first victory of the season. So naturally Alice and Rosalie wanted to tag along, and I went along with them. We ended up at the same bar we went to on my first night here in Seattle. Emmett was already sitting in the back at a table with Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and a few others from the team sharing the table with them.

Alice and I decided to sit at the table next to theirs, with Edward sitting behind me. He and Jasper turned to greet us as we sat down. "Hey girls." They said in unison before laughing. Alice smiled at Jasper for a moment before looking to Edward.

"Hey Edward, you guys played a nice game out there." "Thanks; how did you like the game Bella?" He asked turning to look at me. I turned around to look back at him, and his lips curled up into the crooked smile of his that was really beginning to grow on me. "It was interesting you guys played really well." I commented breaking into a mall smile of my own.

"Yeah that Jacob Black knows how to play ball." Jasper added. As soon as that name left his lips my face dropped and gained a dead look. "Uh… yeah he plays well." I said softly as my gaze left those around me and began to search the room looking for said Black. When I found him he had that look in his eyes and a grin on his face that I was so used to seeing again and again.

I immediately dropped my gaze to the table. Alice must have noticed the tone I used, as it matched that of earlier at the game. As she touched my shoulder I looked up at all of them watching me. Edward looked slightly confused, when I looked up from the table. His gaze was not on me though he was looking over towards where I had seen Jacob standing with a few of the other guys.

When I followed his gaze to confirm what I knew he was seeing I noticed that Jacob was making his way over. My eyes widened slightly when he sat down next to me. "Hey Bella, it's great to see you again." He placed his arm around my shoulder. "So who are your new friends?" He asked as I looked up to not only see Alice sitting at the table but Edward was there now too.

"This is Alice and her brother Edward Cullen. I share a dorm with them." I told him trying to move his arm off of my shoulder. "Oh well that would explain the 'CULLEN' name across your back then. You know you could always borrow one of mine." He whispered the last part so only I could hear it. But he looked at my back and then over at Edward with a smirk on his face.

"Who says that is the only reason she's wearing my shirt?" Edward responded. My eyes shot to his in surprise to his response, as did Alice's and I'm sure Jacob's as well. Edward was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, his emerald eyes looking back at me, with is crooked smile gracing his lips.

I watched as Alice's lips turned up into a smile as well, but I just had a confused look on my face as my eyebrows furrowed creating a crease in my forehead. Jacob had his eyebrows raised as he looked over at my face, "Well I guess I would have thought Bells had better taste in guys." He commented as I shuddered in response to him using my nickname.

"It's not like that. It's… It's…" I said quickly, but I couldn't figure out what exactly I was trying to say. I stood from the table quickly looking at all of them. "I didn't think it was." I heard Jacob faintly whisper. Edward stood from the table as well, looking a little disappointed, but his eyes held determination in them. I stared at him as he walked towards me.

"Your right it's not like that, because I wouldn't hurt you or rush you into something." He said looking right into my eyes, like there was something there he could read or see. I bit my bottom lip and shifted my gaze from his to look at the floor. Jacob and Alice just sat there watching the exchange. "I have to go." I said softly as I turned and walked out the door of the bar.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

I walked outside the bar and stood there for a few minutes trying to decide how I was going to get home. I could have walked but by then I would have gotten home after everyone else. It was then that Alice walked outside. "Hey Bella, what was all of that back there?" she asked pointing back towards the bar.

I looked back at the bar for a moment before shaking my head lightly. "I have no clue really." I looked back at her. "You seem to know Jacob." She commented. "I did, back in Forks." I looked down at the ground as I answered her. "Do you really want to go home?" I slightly nodded my head. "Alright let's go then."

I followed behind Alice to the car, we both got in and then she pulled out of the parking spot and drove home. Back at the dorm we went into our room. "Alice I think I'm just going to take a shower and then go to bed." I told her as I gathered my things and left the room.

I stood under the spray of the water, allowing the heat to relax the stress and tension I had from the reunion with Jacob. Things were going to get either worse or not change at all, and it would all depend on how Jacob was going to act now. I shuddered slightly at the thought of having to deal with Jacob again. But as before, if anything happened, I likely wouldn't speak of it.

I knew if I didn't want Alice or anyone else to figure out what had happened in my past, I'd have to act like none of it happened that Jacob and I only dated and were friends during high school. That much they would know as Emmett was sure to tell them.

I finished showering and dressed myself in a pair of sweats and the jersey that Alice had given me. I know that it is Edwards, and I should return it, but after everything that happened earlier I just felt comfortable in his shirt. Alice smiled as I walked back into our room with Edward's shirt still on.

"What? I forgot to grab another shirt." I said shrugging it off like it was nothing important, but she had this smirk on her face as she shook her head. "I didn't say anything." She said as she looked down at the magazine in her lap.

I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Bella." Alice spoke softly. I looked over at her sleepily. "Yeah." "All of that in the bar with my brother, that was hard for him to say." She said looking down at her hands. I became slightly confused by her words. "What do you mean? He seemed to be able to speak them with no trouble at all."

"Well that's just it. He doesn't talk to people that way, not unless he really cares about them." I shook my head slightly, laughing to myself. "You think your brother likes me." I stated rather than asked. "I'm just telling you what I saw." Alice said as she turned back to her magazine. "Well thanks Alice, but I really don't think Edward would like me that way. Maybe he was just acting as he would have if you were the one Jacob was messing with." I wouldn't allow myself to believe Alice's words, mainly out of fear. But Edward's words were there in my head too "…I wouldn't hurt you or rush you into something."

A few hours later I woke up from my sleep to the door opening in the living room. The others must just now have been getting home. Rosalie didn't come to her room, so she must have slept with Emmett. In the morning Alice wanted to go shopping. So regrettably I agreed, but I was trying to avoid both Edward and Jacob today, and I knew neither of them would be at the mall.

I was a little surprised that Rosalie had tagged along. It was nice though to see that our relationship seemed to be growing. We were looking around a store, just me and Rose, she had actually told me in the car to call her Rose, as Alice was trying on a few outfits. "So Emmett tells me you and Jacob have a past together." She commented rather offhandedly.

I froze for a moment; I knew this would happen eventually. While Emmett hadn't known the extent of my relationship with Jacob, he had known that we were dating at the time. "Well yes. Back in high school we dated but that was it." I told her, pretending to be more interested in a shirt than the subject at hand.

"Well it must be nice that he is around again, maybe you two should date again." I shuddered at the thought, unaware that I had done it. "I don't know. He sort of cheated on me the last time we were together." I told her, giving her an excuse as to why I likely wouldn't date him again. Though that had happened it wasn't the real reason. The truth was that he had constantly taken advantage of me. Rose just shrugged, and let the subject drop, to which I was grateful.

We finished our shopping around noon, so we picked up lunch for everyone on our way back to the dorm. We all ate and then I went to my room to read for a while and catch up on some class work. Edward hadn't said anything during lunch, but there was a look of slight sadness in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel like I had put it there.

Later that night I tried to return his football jersey. "Here you go, thanks for letting me borrow this. I'm sorry for not asking beforehand." I apologized, even though Alice was the once that took it from his room. "It's not a problem, in fact it's an extra. So why don't you keep it. You'll need it for the other games anyways right?" He asked smiling slightly. I bit my bottom lip before nodding softly. "Um… yeah I guess. Thanks." "No problem Bella. It looks good on you anyways." I blushed a light pink and then returned to my room.

The next few weeks were normal, well sort of. Jacob started spending more time with Emmett, to "Catch up" as he put it. I knew he just wanted to know how the dorm was set up. I could see the look of disappointment in his eyes when he learned that I shared a room with Alice. Things had gotten so busy with school as well that I had almost forgotten that my birthday was coming up.

While Emmett suggested we head to Forks to have dinner and spend the weekend with "dad". I managed to avoid the trip to Charlie's for now, but he made me promise to go for Thanksgiving. But now I have nothing to do for my birthday, which is fine by me as I'm not much for celebrating the occasion. I had no clue though that Alice would have planned something for me.

We spent the morning at a salon, getting massages, facials, our nails done, waxed, which is quite painful might I add, and lastly Our hair and makeup done. Then we went shopping, Alice said her gift to me was this day and a completely new outfit for the party. Rose spent the day with us as well. Apparently they left the party set up to the guys.

When we got home everyone was there, Angela, Ben, Tristan, and his new girlfriend Vanessa, along with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jacob. "Happy Birthday Bella!" The all called as I walked through the door. I smiled brightly as I looked around. There was a blue and white cake, blue, black, and white balloons, soda and beer, lastly pizza. "Thanks you guys really." I said looking around at my friends.

It was then that I noticed a few presents sitting on the table. We all sat around for a while talking and eating before someone insisted that I start opening my presents. "You guys really didn't have to get me anything." I said as Jacob brought the gifts over to the table, He tried to smile up at me through his lashes, let's just say it didn't work as I started to feel slightly sick.

"You really didn't expect us not to get anything." Alice smiled. "Yeah Bells, you always act this way towards gift. I never understood why." Emmett shrugged. They each handed me their gifts and I opened then one by one. Emmet and Rose got me a new book series. Angela and Ben gave me movie tickets. Tristan and Vanessa got me a Visa gift card, "So you can buy what you want" He had said.

Jasper got me the new 3oh3 CD. Alice had already given me her gift. Jacob didn't get me anything. "I know how you don't like gifts, so I saved you the trouble of stressing over me spending money on you." Go figure he wouldn't have gotten me anything. Edward's gift shocked me the most. "I actually got you a gift that can be shared with everyone, if you want to that is." He said as he handed me a small rectangular box.

I opened it and inside was six tickets to the amusement park just out of town. "Wow Edward, thanks." I said smiling up at him. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, "I just thought we could all enjoy a day out together." Emmett clapped him on the back "Awesome dude. So Bella when can we go?" He asked me.

Emmett was always excited about everything. But we only had a few weeks until the Halloween party, and we would have finals shortly after that, so we would be busy until November. "What about after Halloween and finals, but before we go and see Charlie for Thanksgiving. It will be a nice way to relax before Thanksgiving break after the fall finals." I suggested looking around at the five friends that I lived with and would be taking with me.

"That means more shopping." Alice commented. Everyone laughed. "Sure Alice, sure." Jasper nodded. "Alright then we'll all go in November."After everyone else left we all sat around discussing Halloween, the "group date" as Emmett liked to call it, and Thanksgiving plans. I thanked them all again for a great birthday before heading to my room to shower and change for bed. It really had been a nice birthday all things considered.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Halloween; my favorite time of year. The only time of year you can dress up and pretend to be someone else. These last few months had been quite interesting, with the staring of school, our first football game, and my birthday. But not everything has been good, seeing as I've been having to spend time around Jacob.

While the others seemed to be enjoying his company, I would sit quietly, or remain in my room trying to spend as little time around him as possible. I've been having a lot of flashbacks recently as well, and bad memories of my past. It has all been messing with my head, my emotions, my school work, and my sleeping.

But today was likely to get a little better, or at least I hoped it would; because the school has rented out a night club for a school wide Halloween party. Of course the downside to this would be the amount of people drinking. But Alice and Rose said it won't be as bad as it sounds. We girls decided that we wanted our costumes to be similar without matching, so we picked the storybook theme of Alice in Wonderland.

Alice of course wanted to dress as Alice in a lightly blue dress with a white apron, a black headband, and a pair of white thigh high stockings a topped with a light blue bow. She finished her costume with a pair of black heels. Her costume was very cute and she even bought a blonde wig to wear with it.

Rose decided to dress as the Mad Hatter, using a sexy turquoise mini dress, and a matching hat with the numbers 10/6 on it. She wore gold thigh high stockings, and strappy heels. They also picked out a costume for me to wear to match with their theme; I was to be the Queen of Hearts.

I wore a black, red, and white mini dress, black fishnet thigh high stockings, and low heels, to minimize my chances of tripping during the night. We were all dressed and ready to go, just waiting on the guys. I was a little surprised that Alice and Rose had actually allowed them to pick out their own costumes.

Emmett and Jasper came into the living room first. Emmett was dressed as a cop and Jasper was dressed as a doctor, both of their costumes looking quiet real, and I found myself wondering if Emmett had called Charlie to see if he could borrow one of his uniforms from the station. And jasper had the name Cullen on the jacket so Alice must have borrowed it from her father.

We were just waiting on Edward now, and then we would all go in Emmett's Jeep to the club. When Edward finally came into the living room, I had to keep control of myself otherwise my jaw would have dropped at the sight of how good he looked.

Sure I was still nervous around him, as well as any other male, but I couldn't completely deny that I was beginning to fall for Edward, and he looked really good dressed this way. Edward has chosen to dress as a firefighter, and his tight white shirt was showing off his sculpted chest.

"Do you really have to show off your muscles? I mean really not even Emmett is doing that." Alice commented as her brother ran his messy bronze hair. "Hey I don't always show them off. So if one day out of the year I want to then I will." Edward replied with a crooked smile. "Can we please just get going now? I want to secure one of those sky box rooms for us to use." Rose said as Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement.

They all grabbed their jackets. Edward grabbed mine and helped me put it on. I smiled slightly, and thanked him silently. He nodded gently and we all went out the door and down to Emmett's jeep.

About five minutes later we pulled up to the club. The outside looked like a regular building but once we were inside it was all lite up and decorated for Halloween. The club was made up of three floors. The main floor had the dance floor, the bar, and a stage for announcements and the music equipment, and the water booth rooms were on this floor as well, with the walls flowing with water like waterfalls.

The second floor is open like the third and looks down upon the dance floor. The rooms on the second floor are cabanas, with pillows and curtains for privacy. The sky boxes are up on the third floor. They have huge bay windows that look out over the city, with couches and small tables. These rooms are used to small parties.

Each room fits about 15 people in them so the football team takes up two of the rooms. Walking in, the club was already crowded with a bunch of people from our school. A lot of them I didn't recognize but on the dance floor were some girls and guys from dance class. Around the bar were a few other people from some of my other classes.

I was following closely behind Edward with my arms wrapped around my stomach, feeling a little uneasy, mainly because I knew people would be drinking and Jacob would be around, and I would have no way to avoid him.

Edward must have felt my discomfort because he gently pulled my arm from around me and held my hand lightly trying to calm me. I smiled lightly but gently pulled away as we followed the others into the elevator to go up to the third floor.

Stepping out of the elevator and walking towards our room, we were met by Jacob who had dressed himself as the big bad wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. He even had a red cap and a mask to complete the look. "Hey you guys made it." He said as she looked us all over, his eyes finally settling on me. "Wow Bella, you look amazing." He said softly with that smile that used to make me weak in the knees, now it just makes me sick.

I cast my gaze to the floor, "Thanks" I replied shortly. He walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I shuddered slightly before pushing his arm off of me. The others were already in the room and Emmett of course already had a drink in his hand, with Rose draped across his lap with a martini in her hand.

Alice was holding two glasses of strawberry margaritas, she handed one to me as I walked in and sat between her and Edward. Jasper was taking a few shots with some of the other guys from the team. I was beginning to feel out of place and much like I had back in high school. Jacob walked back into the room with a small smirk on his lips before joining the others in taking shots.

A few drinks later, Rose and Alice drug me from the room and towards the dance floor. I was feeling a little nervous, while my balance had improved, I was still working on my dancing. I didn't dance horribly, but I was nowhere near as good as Rose or Alice. But I went along with them.

We danced for a while with each other, dancing moves we had learned as well as others the girls had taught me. There were a lot of guys watching us move against each other, most of them with lustful eyes. I was actually having fun dancing with them.

After dancing for a while we returned to the sky box where the others were. By now all the guys were intoxicated if not fully drunk, all but Edward. He claimed he was merely buzzed and would stay that way and would drive everyone home. It was just after midnight when I decided I was ready to head home.

"Let me take you back to the dorm. Then I'll come back for everyone else." Edward offered. "No it's alright they need you here. Plus it's not that far. I'll walk, it's a nice night and the fresh air will help clear my head." I said as I pulled on my jacket, and left the room. The club was still full of people when I left. I also grabbed a bottle of water on the way out.

I was buzzed that was for sure, and I learned a few years ago that water helps minimize a hangover later, along with the fresh air which was why I was now walking down the street late at night on my way home.

The lights of the car pulled up and stopped twenty yards in front of me. I cringed the power of the headlights. Slowly a man got out of the car and my knees locked. I knew who it was and I wanted to run. He was still dressed his red cape and wolf mask. Slowly he pulled the mask back. "Come here Bella." Jacob called trying to sound sweet, but he wasn't I knew how sick and twisted he could be, how worthless he made me feel.

I started backing up down the street. I felt myself step back off of the curb but because of the heels Alice had demanded I wear I tripped, watching the night sky blur as I went backwards hitting my head against the asphalt.

When I woke up I was in a cheap pink hotel room. My stomach wanted to throw up, the thought Jacob was even trying to be romantic made me gag. There where fake rose petals all over the room, and candles unlit on the bedside tables. There was a mirror about the bed where I could see myself lying naked. My personal areas where sore so I knew the worst was over. I thanked god for my lack of coordination so I didn't have to deal with another memory.

A rustling in the bathroom caught my attention; the water had shut off while I was looking at where I was. Jacob came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The fabric was extending straight out due to his erection. "I see you're around for round two." He winked, and I felt acid burning in my throat. I couldn't protest in fear I would throw up and then he would punish me for it. In the beginning I never thought Jacob would do the things he did.

He slide on top of me, resting his member on my thigh. I turned my head to him as he kissed my neck moving his way to my cheek. "Are you ready honey? I am." He slid his hands up my thighs. His fingers walked themselves up to other places. He was trying to turn me on so I would be more willing but sex was unpleasant for me. He ruined the one thing that was supposed to bring physical Pleasure.

"Jake Nooooooo." I choked as he slid his fingers in. He spread his three fingers and I whimpered at the pain of my skin being stretched. Once he stopped and pulled his fingers out I knew what he was going to do. I was him bite his lips as he rubbed himself. I closed my eyes as I felt him pull me to the end of the bed where he stood. I heard the towel drop in a heap to the floor. He rubbed himself around my center and shoved himself in. I screamed and it felt like I was being torn apart. Once that went away it was a furious burning. Once he was done and asleep I grabbed my clothing off the floor and took a shower. I washed twice, trying not to feel so dirty, so used.

He was still sleeping when I was dressed. I snuck out of the room and walked as fast as I could down the street. I went to the nearest coffee shop and collapsed in the booth before I started bawling.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

I sat there for what seemed like hours, just crying, when I had the tears too. Eventually the tears stopped and one of the waiters got the guts to come over. "Is everything alright?" he asked. I wiped my fingertips over my eyes to clear any remaining tears as well as makeup smudges there may have been. "I… I'm fine." I choked out as I looked up at him. "Uh… Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Um… Actually a cup of coffee to go would be nice." I told him as I looked back down at the table. The waiter left and returned a few minutes later with a cup of coffee. I thanked him and paid before getting up and leaving the coffee shop. I wasn't paying much attention as I walked down the streets back towards the school.

My mind was in a whirlwind as many thoughts blew through my thoughts. The freshest and most painful being what I had just experienced with Jacob. What would the rest of them be thinking or doing when I walk into the dorm? Why had none of them gone looking for me?

One thing I knew for sure was that I needed some sort of story. I wasn't going to tell them what had really happened. I couldn't risk any of them confronting Jacob; he could really hurt one of them if he wanted too.

But what was I to tell them. They would know I was out all night, I was still in my Halloween costume, and it would be around noon by the time I walked through the door. I could buy myself a little time by not talking to anyone and locking myself in the bathroom for a while. I had showered back at the motel but I still felt like I needed to shower again, it was like I could still feel him all over my skin.

My body was still sore as well, mainly my hips, and I knew that they would be bruised from the amount of pressure he had used last night while holding my hips.

I looked up at the dorm building as I was now standing in front of it. My mind was still drawing a blank on what to tell the others. I took a deep breath as I felt the fresh tears fill my eyes. I needed to hold them back until I could get inside and into the bathroom. I started to make my way up the stairs to our dorm.

Pausing outside the door, I listened to see if I could hear any voices or even the TV coming from the other side, which might give me any indication as to who might be in the living room. When I didn't hear any voices on the other side, I opened the door slowly, and took a look around. The living room and kitchen were both empty. In fact the whole dorm seemed completely silent.

"Hello" I called out as I closed the door softly behind me. No one answered, which I found a little weird. I would have thought they would have all been home, what with the amount of drinking some of them did last night. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I walked down the hall towards my room, it too was empty. Thankful that the others seemed to be out of the house at the moment I grabbed my toiletries bag and a towel and headed to the bathroom to shower once more.

It was a few minutes later, after I had the door locked and was under the hot spray of the shower water that I heard the dorm door open. "I don't know where she's at; I've looked everywhere I could think of." I heard a muffled voice, it sounded like Emmett. "I know Emmett, we've all looked everywhere for her." Alice responded sadly. "I should never have allowed her to walk home. I'm so sorry Emmett. I really thought that she would have been alright." I felt so bad listening to Edward thinking this was entirely his fault.

"Have any of you even noticed that the shower is running in our bathroom?" Rosalie asked as she sounded slightly annoyed. It was a moment later that I heard the pounding on the bathroom door. "Bella!? Bella are you in there?" Emmett's voice boomed through the door. For a moment he sounded a lot like Charlie did when he was upset. "Yeah…" I answered weakly. "Where the hell have you been?"

I thought about telling him to go ask Jacob but immediately threw that idea out the window. "I…uh… was at Angela's." I lied. "Don't you lie to me Bella. I talked to Angela already and she hadn't seen you since the Halloween party last night." Well there went that plan as well. "Where were you?" He asked again, and I had to think of something and quickly, unless I wanted him and the rest to end up in here with me.

"Why don't you guys just let her shower? You can hound her for answers later when she's dressed and ready to talk about it." Alice told Emmett. And whoever else seemed to be standing outside the bathroom door with him. Sighing again; I listened to him grumble a little and then walk away from the door. I tried to relax under the warm water, allowing it to relax my muscles from all of the tension I was harboring since last night. But it was nearly impossible, and I soon gave up and finished my shower before turning off the water and stepping out to examine the damage of last night.

Looking at myself in the mirror was hard for me to do. It was one thing to feel where the bruises would form it was another to see them forming. I sighed; the worst of the bruises were on my hips, where Jacob had held me to tightly. I also had smaller bruises on my thighs the looked like bit marks, with matching ones on the side of my chest. Well at least they would be easy to hide, I just couldn't change in our room with Alice there and I'd have to keep from wearing any of Alice's outfits for a while.

It wasn't until I had wrapped my body in the towel after looking myself over that I realized I had forgotten to grab a change of clothes. Leaning my forehead against the bathroom door, I listened for anyone who might be in the hall. Slowly I cracked open the bathroom door and peeped into the hall. Everything seemed clear enough for me to slip into my room and dress myself before I was bombarded with questions. So I quietly slipped out of the bathroom and headed a little ways down the hall and into my room, quickly closing the door behind me.

My room was empty, which was a relief as I felt I'd rather talk to all of them at once then had to repeat myself if Alice had been sitting in our room waiting for me. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, some underwear, a bra, and one of the school sweatshirts, and dressed myself, covering as much of my skin and bruises as possible. I didn't want the others to see them and start asking questions about those as well.

I was still a little sore from the bruises still forming as well as that being a usual after effect of Jacob raping me, so my movements were a little slower than usual. Once I was dressed I knew I couldn't put off talking to Emmett or the others any longer. I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall to meet my fate, still unsure of what exactly I was going to tell them.

As I walked into the room everyone looked up from whatever they were doing while waiting for me. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had been sitting in the dining room around the table, while Edward and Alice were on the couch. I walked over and sat in the chair next to the couch nearest to Alice.

I was in no way comfortable being anywhere near Edward or any male at the moment, nor would I really be anytime soon. Just when I thought I was putting all of this behind me, Jacob has to go and mess it all up again.

"Well?" Emmett asked as he stood from the table and walked into the living room. "Well what?" I responded as I looked up at him. "Don't play this game with me Bella. Where were you all might?" He demanded. "What does it matter, I'm nineteen, and you're not Charlie, I don't have to answer to you." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Yes I was acting childish but I hated myself for what had happened the night before and I really didn't want to lie to him. "I may not be dad, but you scared the shit out of me and everyone else when we got home last night and you weren't here! It only got worse when we woke up this morning and you still weren't here!" He yelled turning from me.

I looked around the room at the faces of our friends; they all held a look of concern on them. Edward's face looked a little more like guilt laced with concern, seeing as he had offered to drive me home last night and I had refused him, he must have blamed himself for my disappearance.

I sighed as I looked up at Emmet again. I really didn't want to say what I was about to but I couldn't think of anything else to tell them. "I was with Jacob." I said softly. Emmett slowly turned to look at me, while Alice and Edward's looks of concern became looks of confusion. Likely from the fact that Alice knew I didn't like Jacob, and Edward had witnessed, and been part of the bar thing after the first football game. Edward wasn't only confused though, his eyes also held anger for some reason.

"What were you doing with Jake?" Emmett asked. "Nothing! I was walking home when he must have been heading home as well. When he saw me he pulled over and offered me a ride. I was so tired I just agreed. But I must have fallen asleep while in the car, because when I woke up I was on his couch. I left before he woke up and came home." I blurted out though I was lying it sounded convincing enough that even I believed it.

"Why didn't he just bring you up to the dorm?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. "I don't know, maybe because the doors were locked and he didn't feel like looking through me purse for my keys." I said as I looked over at him.

"It still doesn't make much sense, but its better that I know you were safe with Jake then out being raped by some stranger." Emmett said as he walked over to hug me. I just bit my lip and smiled sardonically as I nodded, "Yeah."

He had his arms around my waist and I winced a little as he applied pressure to my bruises, but I don't think any of them notice. "Um… if you're done interrogating me now I'd like to get a little more sleep I'm still rather tired." I stifled a yawn as I spoke.

While they thought I had slept most of the night I really hadn't had much sleep other than passing out when I tripped trying to back away from Jacob. Even then I was only out for like an hour or so. "Sure Bells, you get some rest we have finals in a few weeks and I know how you get. "Emmett said as he released his hold on me.

I tried to smile a little as I left them all in the living room and returned to my room. Once there I climbed into my bed and covered myself with the blankets, burying myself in the dark. As I fell asleep I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks as I was haunted by nightmares of last night and other nights were similar things had occurred with Jacob or Charlie.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** So… I know I was supposed to write about the amusement park trip next but I really couldn't think of anything to write for it so I decided to just skip to Thanksgiving, and what happens after. So I hope you're all not too disappointed. Also I want to know where you think Bella and Edward should go on a date during Christmas break. So post a review with any ideas you might have. I"m also looking for a beta reader, if your interested message me! Please and thanks now on to the story.

Chapter 10

Finally we are finished with our finals for this quarter. It was a long few weeks and now we are on our way down to Forks for the Thanksgiving break. Emmett had decided that he wanted Rosalie to meet Charlie. Jasper and Alice thought it would be a good idea to tag along so Edward decided to come along as well, since we are all now getting to feel more like family to each other.

I was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable around Jasper and Edward at this point as well. But I was not happy at all to be returning to Forks, the place that held so many horrible memories for me. After seeing Jacob again all of those past memories, the ones I had been trying really hard to forget, came flooding back. I'd stay up late and cry myself to sleep.

I knew that being home with Charlie wouldn't help, and he was likely to be drunk as he usually is. The morning of thanksgiving we all got up really early and drove down to Forks, taking two cars. We had arrived at Charlie's a little after seven in the morning, so that I'd have plenty of time to prepare dinner for all of us to eat. Charlie of course was up waiting for us.

"Hey Emmett, long time no see son." Charlie called from the door way.

Emmett hopped out of the jeep and walked over to Charlie, giving him a big hug, which Charlie returned. Rosalie followed behind him, while I just remained in the back seat of the jeep, not really wanting to get out just yet, and face Charlie.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper had followed us in Edward's Volvo, and were just pulling up behind Emmett's jeep, each of them climbing out and walking towards the house.

"I'd like you to meet our roommates, Alice and Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie." I heard Emmett say as he introduced everyone to Charlie.

I watched as Charlie looked at all of them and caught him stealing second glances at Rosalie. Edward had turned to look at the jeep with a slightly confused look on his face, most likely wondering why I wasn't with the rest of them, before turning to look back at the others.

"So where's Bells, I would have thought she could have come with you?" Charlie asked.

I sighed, and took a deep breath before reaching for the door. '_I might as well get this over with' _I thought as I hopped out of the jeep with a smile plastered on my face, in fake excitement of course.

"I'm right here." I said as I walked forward.

A few of the others could tell I wasn't really as excited as I had tried to sound, and I knew they knew it from the confused looks on their faces.

"There's my baby, why don't you come and give daddy a hug." As Charlie held his arms out, I forced another smile on my face and walked passed everyone and into his arms, standing completely still as he held me.

"I've missed you Hun." He whispered lustfully so only I could hear.

A shiver ran through my body before he released me. "I'm feeling a little cold. Maybe I should go inside and start dinner, so we're not eating really late." I suggested as I walked away from Charlie and into the house, before the others could question my response to Charlie.

A few hours later, and everyone is now settled in. Alice and I had been in the kitchen talking, cooking, and laughing, while the others were sitting in the living room watching the football game, at the moment it was the NY Giants playing against the Denver Broncos. When there wasn't much going on during the game the others would join us and help with small preparations here and there.

Alice had just left the room to use the bathroom, just as Charlie had stumbled in to grab another beer; the others were still watching the game. I tried to ignore anything he was saying, as I focused on cutting the apple slices for the pie, but it became difficult when he wrapped his right arm around my waist, placing his hand on my hip, his fingers caressing the visible skin there from my shirt riding up.

"I love when you make your homemade apple pie, Renee." He whispered in my ear.

My body tensed as he kissed my neck softly below my left ear. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears that I could feel forming, when a cough sounded from behind us. Charlie released his hold on me as smiled, grabbing his beer from the counter and left the room. I couldn't turn around to see who had entered the room to see Charlie wrapped around my waist.

A few tears had managed to escape, and were streaming down my face as I pulled in a jagged breath before wiping my eyes. Edward appeared at my side.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded in a whisper.

"Nothing" I said curtly.

"That sure didn't look like nothing to me Bella." He knew I was lying but there was no way I could tell him the truth with everyone in the house, I didn't want anyone to ever know of the things I had been through in my life. I was bad enough I had to live with them, the others didn't need to as well.

"I said it was nothing, will you please just let it go?" I sounded upset, but the true was, I was not going to explain this to him. Not at the moment anyways.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the subject. And thought I don't know what is going on I know what I saw. And I think you need to talk to someone about whatever that just was. It doesn't have to be me; it can be anyone you trust. Just please talk to someone." He pleaded.

Just then Alice walked back into the room, and Edward turned and left, leaving me to think about what he had said. As Alice walked over, I brought the knife down to continue cutting the apples, like everything was fine. But I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and missed the apple, slicing into edge of my finger.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you alright." She asked as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my finger, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

I had lost control of all of my emotions at this point. I started crying and couldn't stop. Alice probably thought it was because of my finger and that I was in pain. But really I just couldn't handle it anymore. My life was messed up and Edward was right, I needed to talk to someone.

Suddenly everyone was in the kitchen trying to figure out what had happened and why I was crying. Alice explained how I had cut my finger, so Emmett went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom where we kept it. While Alice and Edward tried to calm me down.

Alice was running my finger under cool water while Edward was rubbing my shoulders. I actually leaned against his chest as I began to calm down some; his touch seemed to sooth me. Rose was helping Emmett decide what would be best to use on my finger, while Jasper was cleaning the mess I had left on the counter, trying to save someone the apple slices.

Once I was calmed down enough, and my finger was secured in gauze and medical tape, I was able to find my voice.

"I'm fine. Sorry to have worried all of you. Dinner should be done soon." I said softly as I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, and tried to make my way back towards the counter to finish up dinner.

"No, I'll help Alice finish up, Emmett can help as well. Why don't you go and sit for a bit." Rose suggested as she placed her hand on my forearm with a soft smile.

"Aw come on Rosie I want to finish watching the game…" Emmett began to complain before Rose gave him a pointed look that ended the discussion.

"Yeah come sit and watch the game with me." Charlie hiccupped out. I shook my head frantically, I was not in a place to be spending any more time with Charlie then needed today, and I didn't want to be alone with him either.

"No I'll just sit here if that's alright." I said as I walked back towards the counter and pulled the stool out from below it. "Emmett doesn't cook mom's food quiet right so at least I can help with that." I said as I sat myself down and leaned against the counter.

Edward, Jasper and Charlie returned to the living room to finish up the game, but not before Edward gave me a soft smile as I thanked him for his help. The rest of thanksgiving went as well as it could have. Despite Emmett helping in the kitchen dinner turned out quiet well.

Throughout dinner I was trying to decide who I wanted to talk to, and I knew I would have to do it soon. I felt Edward had a small right to know, he was the one that had seen Charlie earlier. I also decided I wanted to tell Alice, she was my best friend, and I knew she would understand and be there to support me.

I made sure to avoid being alone with Charlie. We decided I wouldn't need stitches for my cut and after dinner Emmett actually washed dishes. Though I'm sure that was Rose's doing as well. We had dessert and said our goodbyes; at that point I had to hug Charlie. I tried to make it as short as possible and cringed when he kissed my cheek.

I had managed to convince Jasper to trade seat with me for the ride back, and even got Alice to ride with me in the back of the Volvo. I knew this was going to be hard for me to do but I needed to tell them what had happened, not just with Charlie, but with Jacob as well.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

A/N: Alright so I wanted to give you guys a fair warning now this chapter is longer than my others. And I added an EPOV at the end of the chapter. This was a little tough for me to write so let me know what you think. One last thing I recommend the song **"Hello"** by Evanescence as a compilation with this chapter.

Chapter 11

Sitting in the back of the Volvo I began fidgeting with my hands. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I noticed Edward watching me through the rear view mirror which made me even more nervous.

"Bella is everything alright? You seem a little nervous?" Alice asked as she looked over at me.

"Actually I have something I wanted to talk to you about." I said as I stared down at my hands "Both of you." I continued in a soft voice looking up to meet Edward's eyes for a moment before looking down again.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything." Alice said as she looked up at Edward as if he would have some idea as to what I was referring, before looking back at me. I merely nodded my head and remained silent for a few more minutes. With a deep breath I began.

"This is hard for me to say…" I began. "When I was six, my mother Renee died. It was a week before Christmas, and she had left Emmett and me at home to go and do some last minute Christmas shopping." I paused again as I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the loss of my mother.

"Charlie was at the station all day, as usual. She said she would be home by four so that she could start dinner for all of us. Four o'clock came around and she wasn't home. Emmett wasn't really worried he figured that she was just running a little late. But that was until we got the phone call." A tear slide down the side of my face as I took a deep breath to continue.

"It was Charlie. Our mom was gone. Apparently she had been sitting at a stop light when a truck ran through the light going too fast, hitting the frozen road wrong and swerving; hitting her, killing her instantly. We were all devastated and handled our loss in different ways. Emmett threw himself in to his sports; I just kept to myself for a while, but Charlie he started drinking. At first it was just enough to help him numb the pain, the loss of his wife. But over the next few months and years it got heavier and heavier." A few more tears fell as I was nearing the part of the story I hated to tell.

"When I reached the age of eleven, my father started telling me how much I looked like my mother, and how I reminded him of her." My voice got stuck in my throat for a moment and I could hear Alice next to me take a breath as if she could guess what was coming next. I looked up and took a peek at Edward through the rear view mirror and his eyes held fury though his face was composed.

"Just after I turned twelve, our nanny took me to the doctors, I guess she figured it was better to put my on some form of birth control to help regulate my period, now rather than later. So they put me on the 3 month shot. It was shortly after that when Charlie discharged our nanny. By this time Emmett was a freshman in high school, and all of his focus was on football. He was hardly home, and when he was he was usually sleeping. During one of his away games, is when Charlie first touched me." I paused again needing to breathe just a little bit before I continued on. Tears were now streaking down my face, but I made no move to dry them, or stop them.

My voice shook as I began to speak again.

"We were sitting on the couch in the living room watching football… Charlie had been drinking… He was so drunk that I knew in the morning he wouldn't even remember how he got to bed or anything that had happened during the day. He leaned over and rested his head against my shoulder 'I love you… Renee.' He whispered against my neck. I felt my body stiffen but I was confused, I thought that he must have just been hallucinating or dreaming. But then he reached his hand up and rubbed the back of it across my cheek. I opened my mouth the correct him and ask him why he had just called me by my mother's name but he was suddenly looking up at me. His mouth came crashing down against mine."

I heard a sob escape as I stopped talking once more. I was so lost in my own memories, that I was staring at my hands, not really concerned about Edward or Alice at the moment. But I faintly heard a soft voice next to me whisper, "Oh Bella."

I covered my face with my hands as I tried to control my breathing so that I could continue. Once I began to calm down a little more I could feel the two of them watching me and waiting patiently for me to continue with my story. With another steadying breath I continued.

"Charlie is… was much stronger than I am… was… I tried to fight him off. I knew that what he was trying to do was wrong, but I couldn't get him to budge. Charlie eventually pulled my hands into one of his and held them above my head, as his other traveled down my body, touching me as he made his way to the waist band of my sweats. It only took a few second for Charlie to remove me sweats as well as his own. I could feel my whole body become rigid in fear of what was about to happen."

"The next thing I registered was my voice coming from me in the form of a blood curdling scream as it rose from my throat. Charlie's body was hovering over mine moving at a frantic pace until his breathing picked up and his entire body convulsed in spasms. It wasn't until his body had calmed down that he pulled away from me. Charlie left me lying on the couch, while he went into the kitchen to grab another beer."

Alice had pulled me into her arms as she began to rub my hair and calm me a little as more tears fell from my eyes. I could feel the car being pulled of the highway and soon it came to a stop. I didn't look to see where we had stopped but I was glad that we did when Edward appeared on my other side and began to try and help Alice in calming me. He seemed to have more luck then she did.

"As soon as he was out of the room I tried to sit up, and stand so that I could leave the room before he came back. It took me a few seconds but I was out of the room and up the stairs just before I heard him change the channel on the television. I was so disgusted with Charlie as well as with myself. I hadn't been strong enough to stop him, but I also felt like I hadn't done enough to try to stop him either. As I reached the bathroom, I closed and locked the door to keep Charlie out as I sank to the floor and cried."

My voice had turned hard and became filled with hatred for the man that was my father, though I would never think of him as my father again after that night.

"I sat in the bathroom for about an hour before I was able to find the strength to stand again, I quickly turned on the shower and undressed. As I undressed I discovered that my inner thighs were covered in dried blood. Stepping into the shower all I could feel was the heat radiating from the scolding water as I tried to scrub myself as clean as possible, and remove any evidence of the events that had just occurred."

"I remained in the shower until the water ran cold and my body was shaking. Slowly I turned off the water and climbed out grabbing a towel and running to my room, locking the door once inside. I threw on some clothes and crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep." I finished with this part of the story, there was more I want to tell them but I needed a moment to calm myself a little more so I could continue.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry that you've had to live with all of this." Alice said as she wiped the tears from my face. Edward had taken to trying to sooth me by combing his fingers through my hair. My breathing was beginning to regulate from his touch; which I found a little odd that he, a guy, was able to calm me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell someone what he was going to you?" Edward asked softly, I knew by the sound of his voice that he really did care, and that he was very upset with my father. I cleared my throat before I spoke again.

"I know what he was doing was wrong, and as much as I hate the man I couldn't turn in my only parent that we had left, I knew he missed my mother and he wouldn't linger in my room after either. I may not have wanted to be around him anymore, and I would try to avoid him as much as possible but Emmett loves him, I couldn't do that to my brother. " I said looking down at my hands.

"That wasn't the last time that had happened either, as the months went on it continued, as well as increased in frequency, to at least once every few weeks until I started my freshmen year in high school. This was when I met Jacob Black." I said listening and watching Alice and Edward as they both became a little confused as to why I was bringing him into my story.

"I attended my first football game that year, and the after party in an attempt to not spend the night at home with Charlie. I knew that it wouldn't stop him from sexually attacking me but at least I could try by attending as many school events as possible. My friend Jessica Stanly was accompanying me as I had never been to a party before and she had. I thought this would be a little safer. Of course Emmett was there as well but he was around all of his football buddies. Jacob was one of those buddies and this was the first time I had really met him. There were a lot of people at the party, and I was a little uncomfortable being surrounded by them."

Alice knew how I had felt that first time we went to the bar on my first night in the apartment, how I had clang to her with all of the people around.

"Jess handed me a little plastic cup. She called it a sweetart and it tasted like orange soda mixed with strawberries mixed with some sort of alcohol. Anyway, all night she kept refilling my cup every time it would empty and as the night wore on I became more and more relaxed. It was around eleven when Emmett left. I had told him I wasn't ready to go home yet, and Jacob said he'd keep an eye on me and take me home when I was ready."

Edward's jaw was clenched together; I could only assume that he was beginning to realize why I never wanted to be around Jacob all the time. Alice though still seemed a little confused. As far as all of them had known we had dated, but none of them knew anything that had occurred between us. I wasn't even sure until a few months ago.

"Around midnight I told Jacob I was ready to go home, so he helped me into the back seat of his car. I was lying in the back and must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew the car had come to a stop. I wasn't completely aware of the events that had occurred; only what I could feel. Jacob was lying on top of me, and my skirt was pulled up, his dick was resting against my thigh. Again I tried to push him off of me, but it was no use, just like with Charlie. I passed out again before I could register what had happened next." The tears were flowing down my cheeks again.

Alice had her hand cupped over her mouth as she sat next to me in shock. Edward was furious, I could tell by his straining jaw line and his fist that were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

"When I woke up in the morning I wasn't completely sure what had happened the night before. My head was killing me with its furious pounding and everything was really fuzzy and dream like. But Jacob seemed nice to me over the next few weeks and then we started dating. Our relationship was like any other and though I didn't really want to I allowed our relationship to become sexual. I broke up with Jacob though this last summer, after catching him home during with Jessica Stanly in his living room, I told him to never come near me again; otherwise I'd finally tell Emmett or anyone what he had done. I also found out this summer that he had raped me that night in his car, and I've hated him ever since." I said as I finished my story.

Alice just shook her head as she looked at me, I could see the tears welled up in her eyes from my story.

She placed one of her hands on my shoulder as she spoke. "I'm so sorry; I can't believe that Jacob had done that to you. I guess I kind of understand why you act the way you do when he's around, or any guy for that matter." Edward hadn't moved until she said that, it seemed like it hurt him to hear why I tried not to be too close to him or anyone else. But he had to see that that was beginning to change, especially with him.

"It's alright Alice, I'm learning to deal with it all, and I wouldn't have told you, but I needed someone to talk to and I knew I could trust you. You have to promise me though that you won't say anything to anyone, not even Emmett." I demanded, I didn't think I could handle people knowing. Edward still hadn't said anything, but I could tell he was planning something. He moved from beside me and got back into the driver's seat, started the car and headed back towards the apartment.

"I don't think that is a good idea Bella, but if it's what you want I won't say anything." She promised.

"Thank you. But there is one more thing. The night of the Halloween party, when I said I was with Jacob and nothing happened. It wasn't the truth, he had picked me up on my way home but he didn't take me back to his place. We ended up at a motel and he rapped me again." I said softly as I looked down at my hands. The car swerved for a moment and both Alice and I looked up at Edward, he wasn't looking at either of us as he stared out the windshield, even tenser then before.

"I don't understand why you won't talk to anyone Bella. There are people out there that can help you." Alice said as she looked back at me and shook her head.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence except for the soft music that filled the car and helped to clear my mind so that when we were back with everyone else, things would seem fine, normal. When we arrived home Alice and I went to our room, not really in the mood to be around the others after the talk that he had just shared on the drive home. Edward though said he'd be up in a few minutes as he just needed a minute. He didn't return home for a few hours.

EPOV

I couldn't just let Jacob get away with what he had done to Bella. Sitting there listening to how broken she had sounded, caused by both her father and that bastard Jacob. I had spent enough time around Bella in the last few months to notice how uncomfortable she was around him; though it did make me happy that she was slowly becoming more comfortable around me.

Like with today I was about to hold her and help calm her both at her father's house for thanksgiving and again in the car as she told Alice and I her past. I fucking ached to hear all of the things that had happened to her. I couldn't believe that this beautiful girl had been through all of that, and on her own as well.

I had decided on the way home after Bella had mentioned that Jacob had recently raped her again that he wouldn't get away with it, and that once we had gotten home I was going to go looking for him. This was easy enough to do. I had walked towards the school and figured that a smug bastard like him would he hanging out in the weight room, I was right.

"Hey man how was thanksgiving at the Swan's?" Jacob asked as I walked into the room, he obviously couldn't tell that I was upset, furious actually. I was good at hiding my feelings when I needed to and at the moment that was exactly what I wanted to do.

"It's was alright we watched football and Bella made the best dinner I've ever had. But then she told me this story on the drive home." I said allowing my fury to saturate my voice at the end of my statement. Jacob looked up at me seeming a little confused until he registered to him exactly what I was talking about.

But it was too late for him to move out of the way as my left fist swung around and collided with the right side of his face.

"What the fuck!?! What did the slut tell you??" Jacob yelled before getting hit on his other side.

"Don't you fucking call her that!! And she told me everything you ass! What the hell makes you think it's alright to ever touch a woman that way without her permission?!?" I yelled at him as I continued throwing punches anywhere I could land them.

"If I ever hear that you touched Bella like that again, or any other girl for that matter, I'll fuck you up so bad you'll end up in the hospital. And if you tell anyone that I was the one who did this to you I'll be sure everyone knows what you've done to her." I spat in his face as I left him lying on the floor bleeding and bruised.

My breathing was ragged as I left the weight room. I couldn't return home this way Bella and the others would know something was up. So I went down to the field and ran a few laps before running up to the locker room and showering there to clean up and calm down before returning home a few hours later.

When I walked into the apartment everyone seemed to have already gone to bed, except for Bella who was sitting on the couch with her back to me and her headphones in her ears. I walked over and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump as she turned to look at me.

"Oh my god, you scared me." She said as she closed her book and pulled her earphones out of her ears. "Edward are you alright?" She suddenly asked, though she wasn't looking at my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I lied as I walked around the couch to sit next to her.

"Well it's just… you seemed really tense the whole ride home, and now your hands have cuts on them that they didn't before." She said as she took my hands in hers and looked them over.

"Oh yeah that… I was just frustrated. I hated hearing how you've been treated; no one should ever have to go through something like that. So I went down to the weight room to blow off a little steam. I guess I just ended up hitting he bag way to hard." I said as I took my hands gently back from her and ran one of them through my hair. I didn't like lying to Bella, but I wasn't going to tell her I just beat the shit out of Jacob Black. I was sure she'd know that on her own soon enough.

"Well… Alright, I'm going to go to bed now. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright before I went to bed." And with that she was off the couch and down the hall. I waited until I heard her door close before I moved from the couch and made my way to my own room to settle in for the night.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sure many of you are wondering where I disappeared too... Well... I was kinda stuck continuing this story. I know I want to finish it, and I've been trying to decide exactly how I want it to end. Well now you have the next chaper and the longest one so far. I hope you enjoy it, it took a lot of thought and love to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing her characters in an OOC story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

The rest of the break seemed to go by well enough. I spent some time alone in my room, but mostly I was around Alice and Edward. We all hung out around the apartment from time to time and only really left a few times. One of those times as that next morning after Thanksgiving. Alice knew I was still a little upset from the night before and you could only guess what she had planned. Shopping.

Alice was practically dragging me from the apartment as I tried to put on and button up the jacket she had thrown at me after pulling me out of bed and forcing me into a pair of jeans, flats and a sweater. "Come on… We have to go shopping today. All the best sales are only available on Black Friday." She said as if that was her only reason for getting me up at this ungodly hour.

"But I don't want to go! You know how much I hate shopping! And today will be worse because of all the crowds." I countered as I finished the last of my buttons and then watched my feet as I climbed sleepily down the stairs of our building.

Alice turned to look back at me once she and I had reached the bottom step; her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she spoke. "Bella, it's not like we're going alone. The others are going as well." I looked up to see Edward dressed warmly and walking up behind her. "I'll keep her under control." He said with a shake of his head as he placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Besides Alice, Bella's not used to all your shopping madness like the rest of us." Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother as he continued. "I'll stick by your side to keep her out of your hair for the most part." His soft smile was comforting and a little warming on this cool November morning.

With a soft sigh I conceded, "Alright, alright, I'll go, but we're not buying the whole mall. I'm only shopping for Christmas presents." I told them with a stern glance in Alice's direction. Of course she started bouncing up and down with excitement. Edward was again shaking his head but had an amused smile on his face as we all walked back towards the two cars we'd be taking to the mall.

We ended up spending the entire day at the mall. I had accomplished my goal in getting everyone's gifts. But Alice, well she of course couldn't stop shopping. After dinner we had to practically drag her out of American Eagle just so they could close up. It was rather amusing watching her throughout the day go from store to store, driving just about every sales associate crazy. However I wasn't too happy about her buying me a new outfit for the new term. Though she insisted it was a must have and bought it anyways.

The second time we had left the house was the day before the new term started. The boys had gone out early in the morning to work out and run football drills. So Rose, Alice and I went out on a spa day, much like the first, only this time I didn't get a wax. By the end of the day I had nice honey toned skin from the spray on tan, Rose insisted I try it out. My hair had more of a red highlight to it then the brown it usually was. And I'd had them do a dark blue French manicure and pedicure with my nails. I also felt more relaxed then I had in a while, especially after Halloween and Thanksgiving.

By the time we had arrived home, the sun had set, and the boys were sitting in front of the television playing some video game. They didn't look at all like they had been out running drills, and working out all day, so they must have showered afterwards. As Rose, Alice and I walked through the door, three pairs of eyes looked to see who was coming in. Emmett and Jasper's jaws dropped immediately upon taking in their girlfriend's appearances.

Rose's usually bright blonde hair was now more of a honey gold color, and her skin appeared to be glowing from the caramelized tan she had gotten. Alice had added waist length extensions to her usually shoulder length spikiness, and her tan only darkened the tone of her already rich skin.

I was beside myself with giggles as I watched my brother and Jasper's reactions. It wasn't until I noticed Edward that I stopped my giggles almost instantly and blushed. He had remained more composed then the other two as he leaned against the back of the couch. Though his eyes like theirs did a once over on my appearance, before looking into my eyes and smiling with much approval, which of course caused me to blush even more.

"Wow, don't you girls look great." Jasper was the first to speak as he was able to compose his self much quicker than my brother had. "Yeah, you look really stunning Rose, love the hair, you girls look good too Bells." Emmett managed once he was able to form a sentence. His eyes however could not stop roaming over Rose's body.

It wasn't until then that Rose and Alice found the guy's response funny and began to giggle. That or they were just used to them getting stares like that from their guys. I however hated when I was looked at in this manner for the longest time that having Edward look at me this way was a little nerve racking. Did that mean that he may like me as I was beginning to like him?

Eventually the guys returned their attention to their little game and the girls went about their business of setting up things for the morning, such as clothes, shoes and bags that they would be using. I disappeared to my room to grab my shower things. After a nice long shower I stayed in my room, listening to my iPod before falling asleep. I knew Alice would be up early and that meant so would I.

As predicted, Alice was up a few hours before classes began to get herself ready. I was lucky though she allowed me a little more sleep before getting me up to curl my hair and make-up. The night before she had set out my heeled boots, black jeans and dark blue v-neck sweater she had bought the morning after Thanksgiving. The good thing about this time of year was less skirts, and more jeans however no matter what time of year they still had sometime with a heel on it. Though I was starting to get used to having to wear them, Alice no longer forced me in to them all the time which was nice. I really liked my flats and sneakers.

By the time I was finished with everything, I was the last to leave, or at least I thought I was until I walked out of my room and almost ran into Edward by the door. "You look exquisite today Bella" He said softly as I looked up at him. A blush rose to my cheeks just as it had yesterday upon seeing the way he was looking at me.

I bit my lip gently as I wasn't quite sure what to say or how to act around him just yet. I really didn't know how he felt about me. "Thank you. Was there something you needed?" I asked once I was able to look away and grab my bag. I was a little curious as to why he had waited for me.

"Not really, but I thought that, so long as it's alright with you, I might walk you to your first class this morning?" He asked, I'd never heard Edward nervous before but I have to admit it was a little cute. Though why he was asking I wasn't quite sure. We shared our first class so either was we'd end up together at some point.

"I don't see why not, we are going to the same class anyway."I was trying to sound as though it really wasn't a big deal but inside I was a little excited and well scared. Though I had forbidden myself from falling for a guy it was happening anyways and that frightened me a little because I wasn't quite ready for a relationship, nor was I sure I could fully protect myself from getting hurt without hurting Edward in return. Though I was a little excited because had all those things not happened to be before to keep me from being this cautious I could tell that he might actually like me too.

When I finally looked up at Edward, he had a smile on his face. I smiled in return glad to see that I could cause him to smile like that. Edward and I walked silently to our first class. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but he did look like there was something on his mind or that he wanted to say, yet he continued not to talk.

For the rest of the day I wasn't alone. If Edward wasn't walking me to my classes or with me then Alice was. I wasn't quite sure if it was just because they wanted too, or incase I ran into Jacob. Either way it was Alice with me when I finally did run in to Jacob that day. We we're walking back through the courtyard after lunch heading to our next class that we happened to share. I didn't so much as see him at first as it was I felt like I was being watched.

The moment I looked up to look around I spotted him. The look of hate and yet longing in his eyes frightened me so that It caused me to stop walking. Staring at him as I was frozen in place I noticed he had two new but healing cuts, one on his lip the other on his eye brow, and a black eye. Alice looked at me the moment I stopped walking, not sure what had caused our conversation to stop mid sentence or cause me to stop walking. As she looked around she spotted Jacob just as I had.

All I could think was that I had to pull myself together. I didn't need or want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he still had this effect on me, and I also didn't want to have a break down in the middle of the courtyard with everyone watching. Alice took hold of my arm and gave it a slight squeeze, telling me in her own way that I wasn't alone; it was then that I looked at her. She smiled softly in a way to reassure me I'm sure and then we continued walking.

Instead of going to our final classes, Alice helped me back to our apartment. At times like this I'm glad to have her as my friend; in fact she was quickly becoming my best friend. Upon entering the door I went to sit on the couch, I couldn't help remembering how Jacob's face looked. I don't know how or when he had obviously been beaten up but a part of me was happy to see it.

"Thank you Alice. I don't think I would have been able to focus in our class after seeing him." I told her as I placed my head in my hands. I just didn't understand what I had done to make him look at me with such anger.

"That's what friends are for Bella. Do you want some water?" She asked me from the kitchen as I looked up to see her holding to bottles up. I nodded a little numbly and she closed the fridge and made her way back to me.

"Um… Bella, I know you don't really want to talk about it more then you already have, but I think it might help if you did talk to someone, or went to the police about all of this. At least then they could help." Alice suggested as she looked down at the bottle in her hands. I knew she was right. I knew that at some point I'd have to share my story with the world, or at least with Emmett, especially if I wanted to truly move past it and be in a relationship with someone in my life.

"The thing is Alice… I don't really have the evidence to prove anything. And I'm afraid that if I say something no one will believe me. I just I want to try to ignore it, I already have a hard time talking about it was it is." I said honestly. In reality for someone who had never been in a situation like this one it was hard for Alice to understand exactly what it was like living my life. But it was nice that she seemed to believe me no questions asked.

"I understand. I could only imagine how hard this has all been on you, and how hard it was for you to tell even myself and Edward. I don't even think you would have said anything had Edward not seen Charlie acting as he had on Thanksgiving. I do however think that at some point you should tell Emmett. He might not react the way you think he would. He's your brother, he cares about you. I mean look at how he reacted when you didn't come home on Halloween." A shudder ran through my body as she mentioned Halloween. "He'd want to protect you from Jacob, at least if not Charlie as well."

Again Alice was probably right. Maybe I was over reacting when it came to Emmett knowing the truth. But what if I was right and he didn't want anything to do with me after he found out the truth, or he didn't believe that our father would do such a thing. A part of me was mad at him, blamed him, for leaving me alone all those years with our always drunk father, and his scumbag of a 'best friend', thinking I was safe and protected with the two people that hurt me the most. He was never around for me then, and he was only around now because I came to be with him, not the other way around.

Tears began to well in my eyes, some out of the anger I felt towards Emmett, others because I was upset at myself for not being strong enough to protect myself from my father and Jacob. Either way Alice reached over and wrapped me in a hug, trying to keep me from crying. "I know for a fact that I never would have been as strong and brave as you have been to make it this far in your life with all of these things happening to you. You are one of the strongest people I know. But you're not alone anymore, and I hope you remember that. Edward and I are here to help you through this now, and you'll always have us." Alice smiled as she pulled back, allowing me to wipe a few of my stray tears, as she wiped a few of her own.

We both laughed a little as we realized we had both started crying. Alice then turned on some music and we cleaned the apartment, dancing and singing along to all our favorite songs. I even made dinner before everyone else arrived home from their classes.

I actually did begin to feel a little better after talking to Alice. After thinking everything through that happened today I started to see the connection between Edward's cuts on his knuckles and the cuts and black eye on Jacob's face. Edward had been so mad after I told him and Alice everything on Thanksgiving that he had disappeared for a few hours. When he returned he had fresh cuts on his hand. Jacob's face looked as though it was beginning to heal, though his cuts were still only a few days old at best. Edward is very protective of his sister, and I think of my now too. So it made sense that the two cases be related.

At first I was mad that Edward had done that. He could have very easily made the situation with Jacob worse. Knowing Jacob he was already planning something. After cleaning for a while I found that I couldn't be upset with Edward, even if Jacob does do something more to me. Edward was protecting me, in his own way, showing me he sort of cared about me. That was when I truly allowed myself to hope he cared for me in a way other than a sister.

By the time the others arrived home I was in a much better mood then I had been after running into Jacob. Everyone except Edward arrived home just as I was putting the last of the food on the counter.

"Smells good Bells, as always." Emmett said as he filled his plate followed by the others. We were all sitting in the living room eating when Edward arrived at the apartment. His expression was a little worried, and he seemed like he had been stressing a bit too.

"What's up dude? You look like you just found out your cat died." Emmett stated from across the kitchen where he was fixing himself a second plate.

Edward looked up at Emmett for a moment before looking around the room at the others. His emerald eyes finally settled on me. He seemed to take a moment to look me over before sighing and looking back at Emmett, and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "My music teacher is really insisting that I write a new piece of music for the show they have coming up, and it's killing me trying to get it finished." He responded as he set his things down by the door and walked more into the room.

"Well that sucks bro. Relax a little I'm sure you'll get it done in record time, just as you do every year. Bells made an awesome dinner." Emmett told Edward as he joined us once more in the living room. I looked up at Edward and smiled softly, mostly out of reassurance, it looked like he needed it. Edward's gaze remained on me as he continued into the kitchen to fix himself a plate. I knew he'd want to talk later, Alice must have told him what had happened earlier.

We all ate dinner, and spent the evening together talking about our day, laughing, and watching television. Everyone drifted off to bed at different times leaving Edward and I the last ones up. We needed to talk as it was.

"I saw Jacob today, and I know what you did Edward." I said softly as I looked down at my hands. He had been sitting in a chair next to the couch I was on. But the moment I spoke he moved to sit on the coffee table across from me now.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But I couldn't help it. I was so upset after hearing your words that night, I just couldn't stand the thought of him getting away with it. I just can't imagine that Emmett not doing something about it himself if he knew what was going on. He cares for you, we all do, I do… You deserve so much better than how you were treated and one day someone is going to give you the world." As he spoke Edward picked up one of my hands to hold in his. His green eyes were filled with apology as he gazed into my own brown eyes.

Looking down at our joined hands I shook my head slowly. "I'm not upset with you Edward, well at least not any more. When I figured out what had happened to Jacob and the fact that you had caused it, well it worried me that Jacob would try to do something to get back at me for saying something to you. I still fear it." I said as I looked back up at him.

"But I've never had anyone on my side. I've always felt alone, but you and Alice, you've changed that. Having you guys know gives me someone to talk to. I'm not ready to tell the world yet, but I have a little more hope that one day I might." I trusted Edward, and Alice, with my secret and I knew they would keep it for me.

Edward smiled softly, I could see that he was glad nothing had happened to me with Jacob today, that I wasn't hurt, or more upset, or that I had retreated into myself. I returned his smile just as he raised my hand to his lips and gently brushed them against my knuckles. I sat still, not sure what to say or how to react, just staring at my hand as he rose to leave the room.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered before leaving my sight and alone to think over his words and actions.


End file.
